Medical treatment of a patient with a wound typically calls for assessment of wound sizes, repeated over time to provide an indication of the patient's progress. However, existing methods of wound size assessment suffer from various disadvantages and inadequacies.
Conventionally, a medical professional's assessment of wound size has involved placement of a ruler near the wound. However, when so using a ruler, often there is not a flat surface and error is thereby added. A further complication is that a wound tends to be irregularly shaped, multi-colored, and not susceptible of having its perimeter automatically defined. A further aspect is that what is used needs to be sterile.